Rebirth From the Ashes
by ravenclaw87
Summary: History is written by those who control the knowledge. What they never suspected was a bookworm finding the truth and unraveling all their plans. Time for House Potter to return from the ashes of history.


I do not own HP in any way. Just my crazy ideas.

In a modest neighborhood in front of a modest home all seemed well on this dreary evening. For three long days they had been there, waiting. Three long days of bone soaking rain, if you did not know how to stop that. For three days they had watched the home with no other noticing. No other but the one that mattered. For they knew some how someone was watching for they could feel something off, something warning them away. It was for that reason they remained waiting for the right moment.

Lightening flashed across the sky as the poor avian made haste to her destination. What she carried must reach her target as everything to come rested on the package she carried. As she neared the area she could feel danger and began to speed up as she began her descent from the cloud line. As she cleared the clouds she was spotted as she speed toward the window that held safety for her.

"To the sky bring her down, he must never know what is happening," someone shouted.

Suddenly many colors of light were added to the storm which provided them the cover they needed. The white streak however would not yield to the onslaught as it weaved in and out dancing around the light show. Reaching the edge of the property she could feel the air thicken around her then snap as if entering a bubble. Then the window in front of her opened and closed as she entered. As this occurred she vanished from those seeking to stop her.

"Huh, Steven check out where she went," the leader grumbled to a man confused.

A shimmer was seen and the squish of grass was heard. The group was watching the shimmer to see it vanish also. However they were disappointed, as soon as the shimmer made it to the point the owl vanished a dark purple flame flashed and Stanly was vaporized on the spot.

"WHAT THE HELL!," the leader yelled, "everyone back to cover and let me rethink this." Unfortunately, he would not get the time he needed to think.

"Oh Hedwig," the girl sighed, "Anything yet?" She inquired as the owl flew to a perch in the corner. "Hoot," she seemed to reply lifting up her leg to reveal a small silver cylinder. "Finally, I hope this is the answers we seek. If not we are done for as the wards will not hold much longer after that man got zapped. Oh well might as well see." She said.

She popped open the cylinder and drew out the scroll. It was sealed with wax the seal of Gringott upon the stamp. Sighing she broke open the seal prepared for anything she began to read.

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_ I have received your most intriguing correspondence. You have presented most troubling news to this institution. It intrigues us that you would seek the help of us low beasts rather than your wand bearers. As such our network shows you to be truly worthy of your family legacy. I wish to meet with you in person and asses your presence myself. You have come seeking aid of the Horde on behalf of the House of Potter. We shall see our blood bond fulfilled. _

_ We are aware you sit behind wards stalked by wand bearing cowards. We shall see you here ourselves. Prepare yourself my lady we shall give the wand bearers a welcome on our way. _

_May your enemies blood run in pools._

_ High Chieftain Bloodbringer _

This, well this was too much for Hermione. The High Chieftain responded! No one has seen this position goblin since the last rebellions. She made her way to the window to wait. "I hope there still there, time to get your due.

In a flash of blue in a secluded stand of trees near the streets end a circle of heavily armored goblins appeared in a circle with shields up and spears out. "Situation," the leader growled. One goblin broke ranks and the others formed a tighter circle. "Sir, we have arrived undetected. Our target is at the other end of the road to the north. I smell wand bearers somewhere near the target," the scout reported.

"Form up ranks you slime, time to earn your grog," the leader barked. The circle of warriors made for the road forming two lines across the road of five each. "Double time trot, we give the wand bearing trash one warning, any aggression from them remove their limbs." the leader ordered.

"Sir," his men responded as they began a quick pace down the road. They stayed visible the entire time stopping just after tripping a warning ward.

"Everyone we have visitors from the south they look angry," a voice from nowhere said.

A shimmer occurred then a man appeared, "What do you want," The man shouted out bitterly.

"That wand bearer is not you concern step aside and we shall spear your worthless hide." the goblin leader spoke.

"This area is under the protection of Albus Dumbledore be gone filth," the human leader yelled back.

"I care not for your wand bearing hippie, move aside. This is your final warning." the goblin leader growled back.

"Screw this," Someone yelled ripping off their invisibility clock, "take this you filthy creature."

Before the woman could fire a spell her arm separated from her body just before her head and body followed it to the ground. Behind her was a goblin wielding twin deadly blades.

In the time this happened the other nine acted taking down the other sixteen wand bearers just as brutally and efficiently. "Pity they could not even stand against us for a moment," the goblin leader chuckled.

The goblins went on alert and surrounded an individual the blue portkey glow dropped off.

"Who are you wand bearer, speak now before we end you," the leader growled to the cowering man.

"I am William Weasley, Master Curse Breaker at Gringotts Bank." the man stated

"What business have you here then Weasley?" The goblin questioned.

"I am protecting this home by order of Albus Dumbledore"

"I was afraid you would spew such stupidity, William Weasley," the leader said as he slapped Bill to the ground, "You have violated your oaths to Gringotts, how plead you human so I may pass judgement."

"I swore no oath to you, I have never seen such class of goblins in the bank." Bill said quickly.

"Pathetic human and what little you know. I high protector of the Seat due find you in violation of your oath. You shall be drug down the Avenue of Blood and brought before the Seat for your crimes. Be gone with him," at that two goblins grabbed bill and simply vanished, "Clean this up I shall retrieve her ladyship personally the leader said as he walked away. Right at the point he could feel the wards he stopped. He then withdrew a knife from his belt and cut his finger and began to draw strange symbols on the wards themselves. Once complete he simply walked right threw them and toward the door. Just before reaching the porch, he suddenly dropped down and raised his arm brining up his shield just as it gave a resounding dong.

"Well met my lady," the goblin called out.

"Lower that shield and enter, do not try anything funny or ill unleash the wards on you," came a response.

At that the door popped open revealing a darkened house. The goblin got up and proceeded into the breach. As soon as he made it past the door it slammed shut. The goblin pulled his sword and brought it to the throat of the young lady who now held a purple glowing wand tip to his head.

"Who are you," the girl demanded.

Ok decided to start over and take more time. I was unhappy with what I had originally done. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
